LA VENGANZA
by Livia57adC
Summary: Después de su amargo descubrimiento durante la reunión anual de alumnos en Hogwarts, unos meses atrás, Harry está dispuesto a darle a Draco una lección. Aunque para ello tenga que utilizar métodos que no le entusiasmen, en principio, demasiado… -SLASH


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rowiling, por supuesto.

**LA VENGANZA - _Secuela de Ébano y Marfíl_**

El Club Razzmatazz es un local poco conocido y muy exclusivo. Sólo se puede acceder a sus instalaciones si se es miembro o por invitación de alguien que lo sea. Hará poco más de seis años de la última vez que ha pisado la elegante alfombra roja de la entrada, convenientemente hechizada para reconocer a sus socios. Para ser más exactos, dos días después de su graduación. Y lo hizo como invitado, acompañando a uno de los miembros más recientes. En ese momento, fue una especie de despedida. Aunque después no ha podido evitar caer en la tentación, una vez al año, siempre en la misma fecha.

La mullida alfombra no se queja al recibir sus pasos, por lo que deduce que la persona con la que va a reunirse ya ha llegado, y ha dado las pertinentes indicaciones. Un delicioso escalofrío de anticipación le recorre de arriba abajo.

La recepcionista es una mujer muy hermosa, de largo pelo negro y ojos violetas. Seguramente el insólito color se deba a un hechizo, pero el efecto es fascinante, especialmente por las largas pestañas que adornan el final de sus párpados.

- Bienvenido. -le saluda.

Su voz suena subyugante y cálida, algo profunda para una mujer, pero sin duda muy seductora.

- Me están esperando.

- ¿Su nombre? -pregunta ella, ampliando su sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Marfil.

La mujer busca en una lista que, apropiadamente, no queda a la vista desde el otro lado de la recepción. Después, hace aparecer una llave en su mano y se la entrega al recién llegado.

- Ébano aguarda en el tercer piso. En la llave aparecerá el número de la habitación cuando llegue a esa planta.

Tras una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia la bella bruja, se encamina hacia los ascensores. El amplio vestíbulo, decorado con elegancia y buen gusto, está tenuemente iluminado, dándole al conjunto una sensación de discreción e intimidad. Dirige una mirada curiosa a las puertas aún cerradas del restaurante con el que cuenta el Club, cuando pasa frente a ellas. Ha oído hablar maravillas de las exquisiteces que se sirven en él y, amante de la buena mesa, se promete a sí mismo probarlas algún día. Sabe que el Razzmatazz cuenta, asimismo, con un gimnasio, una sala de lectura con una excelente biblioteca, otra sala donde se puede escuchar música, con actuaciones en directo, y una sauna que ofrece, además, los servicios de experimentados masajistas. Los tres pisos que se alzan sobre todas estas instalaciones albergan las habitaciones privadas de los socios. También sabe que las del tercer piso son las más selectas.

Se detiene ante los dos ascensores que dan acceso a las plantas superiores. No hay escaleras. Los socios pueden aparecerse directamente en sus aposentos. Los invitados no, a pesar de que hayan sido invitados por el mismo socio en anteriores ocasiones. Un sonido semejante al repicar de una campanilla anuncia que uno de los elevadores ha llegado, y las puertas del que se encuentra a su izquierda se abren. Entra sintiendo como ese intenso cosquilleo que ha empezado en su estómago al pisar la alfombra roja, se extiende por todo su cuerpo como un reguero de pólvora. Reconoce que ha estado nervioso y excitado desde que se ha levantado esta mañana. La ducha ha sido una solución meramente temporal. _Te prometo que tendremos todo lo necesario para una sesión de lo que más te gusta._ Tan sólo de pensar lo que le esperaba en esa habitación, su ropa interior empieza a apretar.

Se obliga a tranquilizarse antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta correspondiente a la habitación 314. No se rebajará a que él perciba su ansiedad nada más llegar. Cierra los ojos, respira profundamente un par de veces y, finalmente, su mano ejecuta el pequeño movimiento que le abrirá la puerta de su paraíso particular.

Que no haya luz le sorprende sólo hasta cierto punto. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa licenciosa, imaginando que el hombre que le espera desea empezar la diversión desde el mismo instante en que ponga un pie en la habitación. El escaso resplandor que proviene del corredor, y que ilumina apenas la entrada de la estancia, se pierde en cuanto cierra la puerta. Se ve engullido por una oscuridad densa y silenciosa, que no le deja adivinar lo que puede haber apenas un paso frente a él.

- ¿Blaise?

Un dedo se posa en sus labios, instándole a permanecer callado. Draco se pregunta si su amante estará utilizando alguna clase de hechizo para poder verle en la oscuridad, ya que el gesto ha sido muy preciso. Extiende las manos hacia donde cree que se encuentra, pero sus muñecas son inmediatamente apresadas y sus brazos obligados a permanecer laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Por lo visto, Blaise tampoco quiere que le toque. Más que dispuesto a seguirle el juego, se deja arrebatar primero la túnica y después la camisa. Unas manos calientes acarician su espalda desnuda. Suben y bajan unas cuantas veces, lenta y suavemente por su columna, sus hombros, sus brazos. Después se deslizan por su pecho y estómago, dándole la sensación de docenas de hormiguitas paseando por su piel, hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los pantalones. Draco no se mueve concentrado en el placer de esas caricias inesperadamente dulces, esperando, reprimiendo el imperioso deseo de tocar a su amante.

Percibe el pequeño tirón del botón desprendiéndose, el inconfundible _zip_ de la cremallera descendiendo, sus pantalones deslizándose caderas abajo por las piernas, hasta arremolinarse en sus tobillos. Cada zapato sale al mismo tiempo que cada pernera del pantalón, seguidos de sus calcetines. Un segundo después, su paquete es manoseado con cierta rudeza, descubriéndole a esa mano cuán excitado se encuentra ya. Unos cuantos toqueteos más tarde, su slip recorre el mismo camino que los pantalones. Las manos suben indecentes a lo largo de sus piernas, sus muslos, llegando a las caderas donde se detienen. Draco siente el cálido aliento de Blaise sobre su trasero. El primer mordisquito es suave, tentativo, seguido de un beso rápido y de los dientes nuevamente tironeando la delicada piel. Las manos abandonan sus flancos, dibujando un lento camino hasta las nalgas, separándolas con cuidado. Un hálito sofocado golpea directamente sobre los delicados pliegues de su hendidura y Draco reacciona abriendo un poco las piernas, apenas capaz de reprimir un jadeo. Una lengua húmeda y temblona le lame de arriba abajo, tanteando. A los pocos segundos Draco experimenta una oleada de comezón que se desplaza como una corriente por el exterior de sus muslos, desde las nalgas hasta las rodillas.

- ¡Joder, Blaise! -gime.

Una palmada en su trasero le advierte que siga callado. La lengua reinicia su húmedo y placentero paseo, más atrevida e insistente, como si de pronto hubiera ganado en arrojo. Draco separa todavía más las piernas, tragándose un apurado gimoteo, implorando que Blaise se decida de una puñetera vez a metérsela dentro; pero no lo hace. En su lugar, le toma de la mano y le dirige hacia otro punto de la habitación. Draco está ya convencido de que su amante sí puede ver en aquella impenetrable oscuridad. Cuando se detienen nota, estremeciéndose, como su ya endurecido pene es envuelto en una caricia suave, deslizándose contra la palma de una mano que se le antoja algo más áspera de la habitualmente cuidada piel de Blaise. Pero es un pensamiento envuelto en la bruma de un placer demasiado vivo como para llegar realmente a tener un nivel consciente. Instintivamente, Draco se echa hacia atrás, buscando soporte en el cuerpo de su amante. Tan sólo encuentra otra mano, que le sostiene por la nuca durante unos instantes, mientras el roce se repite, cadencioso y firme. Se arquea un poco, jadeando, aguantando su peso en ese único apoyo que Blaise le ha dado; y cuando estaba a punto de expresar su incomodidad, el delicioso movimiento se detiene. Draco se endereza, un poco fastidiado. Pero lo siguiente que siente le deja completamente descolocado. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se agarrotan de repente y aflojan al segundo siguiente. Trata de moverse, pero no es capaz, quedándose rígido y paralizado. ¿Blaise acaba de lanzarle un hechizo inmovilizante? Algo nuevo e inesperado que añadir al juego.

Todavía no se ha repuesto de la sorpresa cuando un pequeño resplandor aparece frente él. El fulgor va aumentando en intensidad hiriendo sus pupilas ya acostumbradas a la negrura. Draco parpadea deslumbrado, lo único que acababa de descubrir que puede hacer. La luz va expandiéndose, como un foco que lentamente ilumina un escenario. Sólo que el escenario es una cama. Grande y antigua, con un hermoso cabezal de hierro forjado, vestida con sábanas de satén rojo sangre. En el centro de la cama, un hombre. Su piel bruna brilla, húmeda y seductora, bajo la luz que ahora inunda prácticamente toda la habitación. Está arrodillado sobre la cama, de forma que su cabeza y hombros descansan sobre ella y su trasero se mantiene elevado, mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Tiene las manos atadas a la espalda con unas muñequeras de cuero negro, enlazadas por una argolla al arnés de la cintura. Sus tobillos están unidos por unas ataduras, igualmente de cuero, que los mantienen firmemente juntos y sujetos. Por el orificio que tiene la parte delantera del arnés, cuelga su oscura y exuberante virilidad. La mordaza en su boca le impide pronunciar palabra alguna.

Un escalofrío recorre el inmóvil cuerpo de Draco, siendo la sensación mucho más abrumadora que si tuviera la movilidad de todos sus músculos. Su corazón acelera los latidos hasta un punto de absoluto desboque, preso de un repentino pánico. Si Blaise está atado en esa cama, ¿quién ha estado tocándole de forma tan excitante hasta este momento? Como respuesta, unos brazos fuertes se enroscan alrededor de su torso y nota la barbilla de alguien apoyarse en su hombro izquierdo. No puede verle, pero sí sentir el cosquilleo que provoca su pelo rozándole la mejilla.

- Espero que no te importe, Draco. Creo que eras tú quien esperabas disfrutar de esos...er... complementos, por llamarlos de alguna forma. Pero no he podido evitar proponerle a Zabini que ocupara tu lugar. -la lengua chasquea justo junto al oído de Draco- Aunque reconozco que me ha costado un poco convencerle.

El pánico que le ha asaltado se convierte en puro espanto. Él, no. Él, de entre todas las posibilidades que ha barajado ferozmente durante estos escasos cinco segundos, absolutamente, no. Se niega a creer que la persona que sigue lánguidamente recargada sobre su hombro, acariciando su estómago como si esta situación fuera la más normal del mundo, sea realmente ÉL. A pesar de que el aroma es el suyo; de que la voz, inconfundible, tiene el mismo timbre profundo y cálido. Su certeza se convierte en realidad cuando el rostro de Harry Potter, su marido, aparece frente al suyo. Draco cierra los ojos y habría tragado saliva de no tener en este momento una bola de cemento atorada en la garganta

- ¿Sorprendido? -pregunta Harry.

Esboza una sonrisa cínica. Cínica y amarga.

- Supongo que sí. -se contesta a sí mismo.

Después dirige la mirada al hombre atado sobre la cama, como si evaluara el resultado de su trabajo.

- No es que se me den muy bien estas cosas. -reconoce, arrugando un poco el ceño- Pero creo que para ser la primera vez, no lo he hecho del todo mal. ¿Qué opinas?

Observa a su marido como si de verdad esperara que pudiera darle una respuesta. Los ojos grises de Draco se clavan como dos dagas de hielo en los suyos. Harry acaricia la pálida mejilla, rígida y tensa a causa del hechizo. En el oscurecido verde de su mirada hay incomprensión, desengaño. Un triste desencanto.

- ¿De verdad disfrutas con esto, Draco? -pregunta consternado- Me siento como un idiota, ¿sabes? Tu cuerpo para mí es lo más hermoso del mundo; jamás se me ocurriría hacer otra cosa que amarlo y adorarlo. -mira hacia la cama- Pero a él le permites...

Harry aprieta las mandíbulas con fuerza y después deja escapar un suspiro de frustración, sin acabar la frase, como si hacerlo le supusiera una gran mortificación. Retrocede un poco, sólo para contemplar a su marido con la misma expresión herida que ha asolado su rostro durante los últimos minutos. El cuerpo pálido e inmóvil de Draco se asemeja en este momento a una estatua esculpida en mármol de Carrara, de ese blanco tan puro y perfecto. Tan bello como si las mismísimas manos de Miguel Ángel hubieran cincelado cada músculo, cada forma; delineando pliegues y contornos bajo la divina inspiración de una musa epicúrea y concupiscente. Harry niega con la cabeza, queriendo apartar cualquier otro pensamiento que no sea el que le ha traído a esta habitación. Camina en círculo alrededor de su marido mientras trata de no sucumbir a este momento de debilidad. Va descalzo, por lo que sus pasos no provocaban el menor sonido sobre la moqueta. Viste únicamente unos viejos vaqueros que Draco le ha visto llevar muchas veces cuando trabaja en el jardín o hace algo de bricolaje en casa. Su desnudo torso está cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y las puntas de su pelo, ligeramente húmedas, se pegan un poco a su nuca. Teniendo en cuenta la envergadura de Blaise, Draco está seguro de que a Harry le ha costado algo más que un "poco" convencerle para acabe en la posición en la que ahora se encuentra.

- Así que te gustan las emociones fuertes... -vuelve a hablar Harry, estudiando detenidamente el forzadamente inexpresivo rostro de Draco- ¡Habérmelo dicho, amor! Le hubiera pedido prestado a Charlie Weasley su látigo para dragones mucho antes. -dice con ácido sarcasmo.

Introduce la mano en uno de los apretados bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y saca un pequeño objeto, que sostiene en su palma. Alcanza la varita, abandonada sobre la mesita de noche entre varios objetos de obsceno uso y le hace recuperar su tamaño real. Un portentoso látigo de cuero de nueve colas, acabando cada una de ellas en una diminuta pero afilada punta metálica, aparece ante los ojos de los dos enmudecidos espectadores.

- Espeluznante, ¿verdad? -Harry vuelve la cabeza hacia la cama y pregunta con una esplendorosa sonrisa- ¿Te apetece probarlo, Zanibi? Seguro que se te pone dura sólo de pensarlo.

El aludido deja escapar un gruñido que, a no ser por la mordaza que se lo impide, seguramente habría sido un florido insulto. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que su rabia se entremezcle con el reconcomio que las palabras de Potter han dejado en su ánimo, poco antes de que llegara Draco: _los leones somos muy territoriales, Zabini. No nos gusta encontrar a nadie merodeando por nuestros dominios._ Y no ha tenido oportunidad de responderle por dónde puede meterse su territorialidad, porque Potter le ha encastado la mordaza en la boca sin ninguna contemplación.

- Estoy casi por creer que sois unos principiantes... -desdeña el ex Gryffindor comparando el escuálido látigo que hay sobre la mesita junto a los demás objetos, y cuya presencia parece meramente testimonial, con el que tiene en la mano.

Draco parpadea, impotente. Conoce lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que, a pesar de su calma y aparente desamparo frente a la situación, está cabreado. Mucho. No es que pueda quitarle la razón. Pero ese látigo en su mano se ve francamente amenazador. Aunque, tal vez, lo peor sea la expresión que tiene en este momento en la cara de estarse pensando muy seriamente cruzar la línea hacia el lado más oscuro; y no de la magia precisamente. Draco se pregunta si el tarugo de su marido no se ha dado cuenta de que esas ataduras de muñecas y tobillos van forradas por dentro para no dañar la piel, al igual que el arnés. O de que el objeto más peligroso encima de la mesita es ese látigo de ante, que forma parte del kit, que a lo más que llega es a enrojecer un poco la piel. **_EXTREME BONDAGE KIT LEATHER LOOK_**_, -_rezaba el anuncio del catálogo de pedidos vía lechuza en el que Blaise y él lo habían elegido, con todo su entusiasmo de los dieciséis recién cumplidos_- completo **kit para principiantes**, que le permitirá adentrarse en el fantástico mundo del **bondage**, de la mano de la prestigiosa colección **Secret Obsessions by Ultimate Bondage**. Elementos perfectamente ajustables a cualquier talla gracias a sus hebillas corredizas. Fabricado en metal y piel, con un perfecto acabado de alta calidad._ _Con este kit usted podrá practicar la parte más secreta, escondida y desconocida del sexo, descubriendo nuevas posibilidades en sus relaciones. **Recomendado para amantes aventureros.**_

Y, definitivamente, ese látigo del loco pelirrojo cazador de dragones que Harry tiene en la mano, no puede considerarse precisamente "aventurero".

A pesar de todo, Draco razona que la cosa no pasará a mayores. Que, tal como ha confesado Harry minutos antes, jamás se le ocurriría hacer otra cosa que amarle y adorarle, lo que excluye, a su parecer, la posibilidad de causarle cualquier daño. Y quiere pensar que a Blaise también. Seguramente habrá mucha humillación, de la cual ya no queda la menor duda viendo el cuadro que presentan su amante y él mismo, recriminaciones todavía mucho más ácidas y finalmente unos cuantos gritos. Bueno, está dispuesto a aceptar que haya algo más que unos cuantos. El cerebro de Draco trabaja febrilmente en cómo reconducir la situación una vez sea liberado del hechizo que le mantiene preso. No obstante, recuerda que en todos los años que llevaban juntos, Harry jamás, jamás, le ha lamido el culo. Pero lo ha hecho un rato antes ¡y de qué forma! Una nueva oleada de inquietud asola su petrificado cuerpo, logrando que la bola de cemento en su garganta caiga pesadamente en su estómago.

Harry gira nerviosamente el mango del látigo entre sus manos. Envuelto en su ya legendaria impulsividad y atiborrado de coraje, se siente demasiado tentado a mandar todo el plan al cuerno y, siguiendo sus instintos, llevarse a Draco a casa y allí dar rienda suelta a lo que el cuerpo le pida. Reprendiéndose a sí mismo, decide que si ha tenido la suficiente paciencia como para seguir a Zabini y hacer las averiguaciones necesarias para llegar hasta esta habitación, debe seguir controlándose. Al menos ya ha descargado bastante adrenalina para lograr darle a su ex compañero de Hogwarts algo de su propia medicina, dejándole en esa postura, a su modo de ver, tan ridícula. Pero cuando nuevamente se imagina a Draco en su lugar, la sangre se le agolpa en el cerebro y le nubla el escaso raciocinio que amenaza con escapársele por cada poro de piel. Han sido dos meses de fingir una ignorancia que ha acabado deseando, de seguir el ritmo cotidiano de su vida, actuando como si su corazón no fuera un penoso montón de pedacitos que seguían insistiendo en destrozarse en otros mucho más pequeños con cada sonrisa de Draco. Ha necesitado de toda su sangre fría para aguantar y comportarse como el marido amante y declaradamente imbécil que por lo visto es. Harry se vuelve hacia la cama con el rostro bañado en ira, alcanzándola en una zancada. Su mano se va directa a los crespos rizos de Zabini, para tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza.

- ¡De verdad Zabini, que me dan ganas de meterte esto por el culo! -masculla, blandiendo el grueso mango del látigo ante sus ojos.

Ébano permanece inmutable, como si Harry estuviera amenazando a la pared y no a él. Y no es que no se sienta algo acojonado, aparte de absolutamente mortificado. Pero lo último que hará será demostrárselo al estúpido de Potter. Su cabeza rebota bruscamente contra el colchón cuando el ex Gryffindor, por fin, le suelta. Y no es el único en sentirse aliviado cuando, con un gesto derrotado, Harry deja caer el látigo al suelo. Desde su incómoda posición, Blaise observa cómo Potter se encara nuevamente a su marido.

- ¿Cuántas veces, Draco? Dime, ¿cuántas? -su voz es un desgastado murmullo de palabras que se rompen en su garganta- ¿Cuántas veces has hecho de mí un miserable cabrón?

El rubio le devuelve una mirada inexpresiva. Más gris y más fría que nunca. En realidad, Harry no quiere oír la respuesta. No necesita que le hurguen más en la herida para que duela. Además, tener a Draco callado, más que inmovilizado, es mucho más seguro para él. No piensa darle oportunidad a la fluida labia de Draco para que le vuelva loco con su verborrea e, irónicamente, quien acabe de rodillas pidiendo perdón sea él.

- ¿Sabías que no eres el único que viene por aquí? -dice con despecho, deseando zaherirle haciéndole saber que no es el único, para que sienta siquiera una milésima parte del dolor que él siente- La verdad es que tiene un gusto muy variado. Aunque... -Harry le dirige una resentida ojeada a Zabini- ...los pelirrojos parecen ser su debilidad, ¿qué te parece?

Si aquella información ha causado algún tipo de mella en Draco, es difícil de discernir a través de la gélida mirada que el rubio devuelve al puro fuego que destella la de Harry. Y, de repente, como si el hecho de que el amante de su marido se permita tener otros amantes fuera una grave ofensa hacia Draco que Harry no pudiera tolerar, al moreno le sobreviene uno de eso arrebatos tan suyos de los que, en otras circunstancias, tal vez podría arrepentirse. Sus ojos verdes se dirigen encolerizados hacia la bien abastecida mesita junto a la cama para, a continuación, atrapar lo primero que le viene a la mano.

Sin tiempo para prevenir la rápida maniobra del ex Gryffindor, Blaise se encuentra aullándole a las sábanas mientras algo no muy grueso, pero sí ausente de la siempre agradecida lubricación, se inserta furiosamente en su trasero.

- ¡Que te den, Zabini! -espeta Harry, después de agitar su varita con la misma rabiosa determinación con la que ha ensartado a Blaise.

Algo que suena bastante parecido a _hijo de la gran..._ sale a través de la mordaza de Blaise, distorsionado entre sus gruñidos y jadeos.

A Draco le duele sólo de verlo. Observa a Harry con el primer atisbo de inquietud, quien a su vez contempla a su amante con todos los músculos de su espalda contraídos, rígidos de tensión. Draco reconoce el juguete que su marido le ha enterrado a Blaise sin miramientos. Es de cristal acrílico pulido, con unas suaves protuberancias redondeadas de un llamativo color lila que cubren toda la superficie. Se puede enfriar o calentar, proporcionando unas agradables sensaciones deslizadizas. Siempre que no te lo inserten en el culo como si fuera un torpedo, claro está. Por primera vez, Draco se cuestiona cómo ha logrado Harry engañar a la alfombra roja de la entrada. ¿Cómo diablos ha conseguido pasar?

- He tenido que hacer un cursillo acelerado de estas... cosas. -admite Harry, todavía de espaldas a Draco, su voz ronca de agrura, mientras dirige con la varita el movimiento poco suave y bastante rápido del juguete- Y reconozco que ha sido muy instructivo. -sus labios apenas tuercen una sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que han tenido que ver en ello cierto par de pelirrojos gemelos y la nueva sección para adultos de Sortilegios Weasley.

Al poco rato, los gemidos de Blaise empiezan a adoptar un tono mucho más necesitado que incómodo o doloroso. Comienza a mover las caderas como si con ello pudiera ayudar a que el objeto alcanzara su próstata con mucha más rapidez en cada embestida.

- Esta calentito, ¿verdad? -Harry hace una nueva floritura con la varita- A ver ahora...

El trasero de Blaise da un respingo al recibir la helada sensación. Sus músculos se contraen alrededor del objeto, aumentando la fricción, ahogándole en una inútil retahíla de groserías que mueren en la mordaza. Sin embargo, apenas un minuto después, vuelve a resoplar como un condenado, mientras su mente no deja de repetir las mismas tres palabras: _hijo de puta, hijo de puta, hijo de puta..._

Harry se vuelve hacia Draco. _¿Ves? Yo también puedo ser jodidamente perverso si me lo propongo_, parece decirle. Y Draco no sabe si en este momento odia más a su marido por haber tenido que escuchar sus consternadas acusaciones, con esa expresión de compungida impotencia en su rostro o por verle experimentando su venganza en un culo que no es el suyo, bañándole en la mirada indecente que acaba de dirigirle, tan poco suya. Algo en el interior de Draco se remueve con una inesperada agitación. ¿Habrá llegado el momento de empezar a preocuparse, preocuparse de verdad? Harry sigue mirándole, fijamente. Sus ojos reflejan ahora la amalgama de sentimientos que le sacuden. Un _te odio, pero te amo; y aunque te amo, ahora mismo te cruciaría hasta hacerte crujir los huesos; y no lo hago porque me arrepentiría al segundo siguiente y acabaría maldiciéndome a mí mismo y suplicándote perdón por haberlo hecho._

A Draco le gustaría decirle que no han sido tantas veces como piensa y que sólo ha sido sexo. Nada más. Aunque tal vez sea demasiado pedir que un Gryffindor sea capaz de separar cama y afecto.

Cuando Harry se acerca a él, el interior de Draco se estremece porque su cuerpo no puede. Siente su propia piel fría y las manos de Harry muy calientes, quemándola. Como le queman las palabras que se le acumulan en la boca y no puede pronunciar. Los gemidos de Blaise han pasado a formar parte del ambiente de la habitación y ya no los oye. No le importan. Está pendiente de las manos que ahora dibujan su torso lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, dibujando también la esperanza de que su marido se rinda por fin a lo evidente. Es capaz incluso de percibir el pequeño temblor que las acompaña. No puede ver el rostro de Harry porque lo ha enterrado en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Pero sí puede oír su respiración agitada; el golpeteo húmedo de aire tibio que sopla levemente sobre su cabello. Draco inhala silenciosamente el vibrante aroma, especiado y amaderado que desprende su marido, entremezclado con un leve vaho a sudor. Le respira ansiosamente, llenándose de él; dándose cuenta de que jamás ha sentido la necesidad de aspirar a Blaise, de absorberle como está haciendo en este momento con la esencia de Harry.

Y, de pronto, el aire vuelve a ser insulso y vacío cuando el moreno le abandona bruscamente. Draco sigue con la mirada a su marido, que se dirigirse al otro extremo de la habitación donde hay una mesa con un pequeño refrigerio. Copas, platos, botellas y bandejas vuelan por los aires antes de estrellarse contra el suelo de dos tremendos manotazos. Draco se pregunta si Harry estará sufriendo un repentino ataque de locura y Blaise empieza a considerar con inquietud si debe temer más seriamente por su integridad física. _Es peligroso retar a un león, Zabini_, le ha susurrado Potter poco antes de apagar la luz, a la espera de Draco. Aunque hasta el momento lo único que ha hecho ha sido pulverizarle el ojete y ponerle tan caliente como para regalarle una bonita hinchazón de huevos.

A golpe de varita, Harry planta la mesa al lado de la cama, de forma que quede perfectamente dentro del ángulo visual del amante de su marido.

- Quiero que tengas un buen primer plano, Zabini. -masculla el ex Gryffindor, nuevamente con esa ira que brota desde el fondo de su estómago y sube como bilis por su garganta- Mira bien lo que hoy no vas a tocar ni a disfrutar.

Draco nota el cosquilleo del hechizo diluyéndose en su cuerpo y la mano de Harry cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca como una tenaza de acero. Trastabilla los dos pasos que le separaban de la mesa y cuando Harry le tumba sobre ella sin demasiada cortesía, el aire escapa bruscamente de sus pulmones, sacudidos por el golpe. Se siente entumecido y un poco acalambrado, factores que su esposo no toma en consideración.

- Te voy a follar como nunca en tu vida, Draco. -asegura Harry con voz áspera.

El cuerpo de Draco se pone completamente rígido, esta vez motu proprio, tenso de deseo e inquietud.

- Te entusiasma hacerlo sobre las mesas, ¿no? -Harry agarra el tobillo izquierdo de Draco y levanta su pierna con rudeza, tirando de él hasta conseguir que su trasero pierda contacto con la superficie de madera- Siento que ésta no sean tan vieja y carcomida, como la de esa polvorienta clase en desuso de Hogwarts que tanto os gusta.

Draco deja escapar un involuntario jadeo de sorpresa al comprender el significado de estas palabras, uno que esta vez es completamente audible. Sin inmutarse, Harry sujeta su otra pierna contra la mesa, abriéndole, y le empala de un rápido empujón. Draco grita, quedándose sin aire por segunda vez. Desde su privilegiada posición de espectador, Blaise lanza un gruñido furioso y se revuelve violentamente sobre la cama. Hasta que recuerda el objeto que todavía sigue jugueteando en su ano y no le parece muy buena idea caerse sobre el colchón en mala posición y comérselo más allá de la empuñadura.

- ¡Cállate, Zabini, esto es entre mi marido y yo! -vocifera Potter.

Y Blaise desea con toda su alma poder retorcerle el cuello con sus propias manos, por tratar de esa forma a su Dragón. Y a Draco por haberse callado que el puto héroe está mejor equipado de lo que jamás le ha dejado adivinar. ¡Menudo polvazo tiene el cabrón! Desde que Potter ha desabrochado la bragueta de sus vaqueros y su miembro duro y enrojecido ha aparecido soberanamente enhiesto por encima de su slip, Blaise está seguro de que sus ya demasiado tensas pelotas podrían rebotar en el suelo y llegar de un solo bote al mismísimo techo. Se maldice a sí mismo por estar tan excitado. Además, la ruda follada que está presenciando no hace más que avivar enormemente su vena voyerista, enardeciendo, muy a su pesar, todavía más el entusiasmo desatado entre sus piernas por culpa del maldito juguetito.

La mirada de Harry se rebela encrespada contra el gris turbio de las pupilas de su marido. No obstante la rabia, el despecho y su coronada cabeza, reconoce una vez más que este hombre de rostro arrebolado y mandíbula firmemente apretada, de mirada desafiante y orgullo a prueba de emociones, es el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Que le ama, por mucho que intente odiarle. Y lo que más le enerva es que está seguro de que Draco también lo sabe. Así que le monta sin piedad, sin concederle ni los besos ni las caricias que pugnan por brotar de sus manos y sus labios. Una humedad caliente le escuece los ojos, pero no permitirá que fluya, conque los cierra con fuerza. Siente la piel de Draco bajo sus manos fría y ajena. Sin embargo, cada vez que se hunde en el estrecho paraíso de su cuerpo, se abrasa en un fuego voraz y ardiente, que se extiende por cada centímetro de su propia piel, haciéndole hervir la sangre. Y cuanto más arde, más se consume en un desespero furioso, incapaz de arrancarse del pecho ese amor que siente.

Draco no hace nada por detener la furia que Harry convierte en vigorosas embestidas. No le dice que lo que precisamente espera de él son esos besos y caricias que ahora le niega. Harry gime con fuerza, casi solloza con cada arremetida, como si su deseo por él doliera. Una de sus manos aprieta ferozmente su delgado y esbelto tobillo, manteniendo su pierna en alto, mientras la otra sigue aplastando su pálido muslo contra la mesa, sin permitir otro contacto entre ellos que ese constreñido agarre y la ardiente carne que le penetra sin compasión. El rostro de Harry no tarda mucho en contraerse con esa inconfundible mueca en la que el rubio reconoce la inminencia de su venida. La mano de Draco se va sola hacia su propia erección y masajea con vigor, con desespero. Se corre con un bramido ronco, estremeciéndose violentamente sobre la mesa, mientras siente como Harry se derrama con igual fuerza.

Lo que Draco no espera es que Harry se derrumbe después sobre él, sudoroso y jadeante, como suele hacer. La respiración húmeda y agitada de su marido bate nuevamente contra su cuello y, por un momento, desea que estén los dos en su cama tras haber hecho el amor, una de tantas noches. Casi sonríe al pensar que, después de todo, Harry no puede dejar de ser Harry, pese a todos sus esfuerzos por demostrarle lo contrario. Sin pensarlo, fuerza de la costumbre, intenta abrazarle.

- ¡No me toques! -el gesto de Draco se congela en el aire- Quiero el divorcio, Draco. -susurra después Harry con voz rota- Es evidente que esta relación no significa lo mismo para ambos.

En ese instante a Draco se le congela algo más que el gesto. Nervioso, intenta leer en la mirada que taladra la suya, tratando de discernir si Harry habla en serio o sólo trata de darle un cierre dramático al último acto de esta desquiciada representación. El moreno se levanta repentinamente, -hoy Harry es un compendio de comportamientos repentinos e inesperados- provocando que la piel de Draco se erice de nostalgia. El rubio es entonces consciente de que puede echar de menos algo más que el contacto con el cuerpo que le acuna cada noche.

Draco se yergue un poco, apoyándose sobre sus codos, con las piernas todavía descaradamente abiertas, mostrando su intimidad húmeda y enrojecida, dirigiéndole a su marido esa mirada a ceja alzada que sabe que el ex Gryffindor no soporta.

- ¿Es necesario ser tan extremista, Potter? -pregunta, arrastrando deliberadamente cada palabra.

Harry suelta una exhalación de incredulidad. ¿Aún tiene la desfachatez de vacilarle?

- ¿Qué debería hacer, pues? -pregunta recuperando su tono irónico- ¿Atarte una correa al cuello para no perderte de vista? Comprenderás que no goces de mi más absoluta confianza...

Draco entrecierra los ojos y le mira con desvergonzado interés, recuperando también su aplomo. Después se levanta de la mesa y da un par de pasos, felinos y estudiados, hacia su marido, ignorando estoicamente cierta incomodidad en ese punto donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

- Mmmm... ¿de qué tipo de correa estamos hablando?

Harry es consciente de cómo su mandíbula cae y de la expresión pasmada que debe tener en ese preciso momento en la cara.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! -exclama al fin.

Ninguno de los dos se fija en cómo Zabini se da un par de silenciosos cabezazos contra el colchón, producto de su propia exasperación. Durante unos gloriosos segundos, Blasie ha tenido la esperanza de que Draco mande su matrimonio al cuerno y se quede con él. Pero su Dragón ha vuelto a elegir. No puede entenderlo. Seguramente nunca podrá. Observa con toda la resignación de la que es capaz cómo, adoptando una actitud abiertamente desafiante y sin ninguna duda vacilona, Draco aparta suavemente las manos de su marido para abrocharle él mismo los pantalones, como si considerara que Potter es demasiado torpe para hacerlo por sí mismo.

- No puedo negar que tienes aptitudes que desconocía. -concede Draco, envuelto en magnanimidad- Debería sentirme furioso contigo por todos estos años en los que tú, -enfatiza el "tú" con un tono claramente acusador- en cierta forma, también me has engañado. -sonríe con suficiencia- Así que agradéceme que no sea yo quien te pida el divorcio.

Harry respira hondo y suplica paciencia a cuanta divinidad mágica o muggle puede recordar en ese momento. Después clava una mirada helada y decidida en su rubio tormento.

- Vístete. -le ordena.

Con más docilidad de la que Harry hubiera esperado obtener de él a estas alturas de la situación, Draco pasea su espléndida desnudez hasta el montón de ropas arrugadas que yacen en el suelo, a la entrada de la habitación, y empieza a hacerlo. Con calma y meticulosidad, asegurándose de dejar cada prenda pulcramente en su sitio. Cuando termina, Harry ha recuperado también su calzado y su vieja camiseta de los Chudley Cannons. Al verla, Draco rueda los ojos, clamando por su propia ración de paciencia. Antes de que pueda hacer comentario alguno, Harry le toma firmemente del brazo y le dirige decididamente hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y él? -pregunta Draco refiriéndose a Blaise.

Harry mira hacia la cama con indiferencia, sin pasar por alto la ignominiosa mancha que la intensa corrida de Zabini ha dejado sobre las sábanas.

- Dentro de diez minutos las ataduras se soltarán. -responde secamente.

Y abre la puerta para que Draco salga. El rubio lo hace sin mirar atrás, encaminando sus pasos hacia el ascensor, cavilando la mejor forma de reconducir el ánimo de Harry. Sabe que todavía le tiene; que le tendrá siempre. El simple pensamiento le hace esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. En ningún momento se le ha pasado por la cabeza considerar un divorcio. Decide que no volverá a ver a Blaise. Al menos por una larga, muy larga temporada. Visto lo visto, no está muy seguro de que vaya a echarle de menos. La voz de su marido le detiene casi a mitad del corredor, sacándole de sus concentradas reflexiones.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Harry está parado delante de otra puerta, casi al extremo del pasillo. Tiene una llave en la mano. De pronto Draco comprende por qué la alfombra roja le ha dejado pasar. Camina hacia él, sin dejar de mirarle, esta vez con una especie de mudo reconocimiento y una buena dosis de curiosidad. Después, espera en silencio a que su marido introduzca la llave y abra la puerta. Y cuando lo hace y puede ver su interior, Draco suelta un involuntario jadeo, al tiempo que da un inconsciente paso atrás.

- ¡Merlín bendito! -musita, sin poder creérselo.

Harry le da un cariñoso empujoncito. No esperaba tener que llegar al _Plan B_. Pero si Draco se empeña en ponerse vacilón... le va a vacilar él la gracia. De esta se le quitan las ganas de más tonterías.

- Anda, entra rubio, que voy a enseñarte yo a ti lo que son emociones fuertes. -se inclina sobre el hombro de su marido y susurra con voz cargada de intención- Puedes empezar a elegir la correa...

Cuando oye la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, Draco piensa que la única alternativa que le queda es la de rezar para que al menos el látigo del maldito pelirrojo se haya quedado en la otra habitación.

**FIN**


End file.
